User talk:50.46.229.80
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Fanon Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Roxy13 page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sorreltail18 (Talk) 00:23, December 30, 2011 Yeah, sure. You just won't be able to add any images yet. But you can create pages and stuff, just like on the canon wiki. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 00:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Well which OC, because i have a lot of ocs. Are u talking about Alicia Wilson or Rosie? And thanks for the comment!AnimeQueen97 21:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok sweet! and what are contour lines?AnimeQueen97 21:29, January 19, 2012 (UTC) O, ok! Don't forget i have fan transformations ur character can try like Winx Ranger or Royalix or Semi-Pixie. Royalix is not finished yet so. Tee Hee! yeah, but Rosie has EXTREMELY powerful magic (of nature), meaning that if villians get their hands on her, they can rule Floridia or worse. By the way lol on the made up word!AnimeQueen97 23:00, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh! i didn't know u like cherries too! Its my favorite flavor along with vanilla. Ummm.... I had an idea that its about a second Frutti music bar outfit like a waitress outfit. It wil be based on the patissier outfit from Ojamajo Doremi Motto (AKA Magical DoReMi) and the Winx girls' Believix. I been already did that because Alicia is based on ME! And She is in 7 Winx girls and a Baby, Fairy Wishes and Winx girl from the future (do a search on here.). Ooops! I forgot to do my signature! AnimeQueen97 22:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S. i also created Lily Walters and Marissa and Stephanie and the others. Ok, sweet! Well did u saw that pic i put on my profile? It's a pic of Fionna (Adventure Time) and Bloom switch places. Oops not again!AnimeQueen97 18:03, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okAnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm...Ok. Just post it on my talk page when ur done.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:51, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Umm... sorry no. Do you? If u cant, just do Online Paint and the bases from DeviantART.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 20:56, February 21, 2012 (UTC) http://wlnxgirl360.deviantart.com has a great how-to guide on how to draw Winx. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) This drawing looks good! U really did a great job. But don't put yourself down, it's a part of progress in drawing. The more you draw, the better you get! :)AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 21:13, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I got it, I got it. But, it's quite easy to link between wikis, so... yeah. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sure. :) Just make sure to credit and link back to the original artist. --Aliana*Anima della tundra! 21:33, February 21, 2012 (UTC) U 4got about putting fan art for Aisha/Layla and Roxy.AnimeQueen97~Awesome! 23:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC)